Rent
by Irishelf
Summary: A collection of oneshots that invlove the students singing out some of the best of RENT. As the music play's to bringing you into the world of Hogwarts with a musical twist. Better then it sounds Strong T and not all Draco and Ginny.
1. Light My Candle

**Rent**

**(Will you light my Candle)**

**Ok this is the first in a series of one-shots based on the songs from the musical rent. Which if you never seen it you really should it's a great musical and I absolutely love it. So there's no confusion for those of you who have seen it this isn't a redo of the whole musical. Each one-shot is unrelated to the other so don't worry if some one different sings Rogers part in a different song. Also the songs are out of order sorry.**

**P.S Don't own Harry Potter or Rent hell I can't afford to pay Rent let alone own it. **

All of Hogwarts was in the dark thanks to a particularly nasty curse on Voldemorts part. He had really out done himself this time plunging the whole Wizarding School into utter chaos. Students and teachers alike were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. With the exception of a few, most were expecting the Dark Lord to attack at any moment. So great was their fear that with out even being told to, the students rushed for their dorms or at the very least the common room of their respective towers. Unfortunately for one red haired student who was nowhere near the right tower. So when they were told to report to the closet tower to receive a candle so that the remaining students in the corridors could continue safely to their own tower the red headed had no choice but to do so. Now this wouldn't have been such a problem had our young student who was a Gryffindor them selves had been near the Ravenclaw's tower or even the Hufflepuff's. But no such luck for this particular Gryffindor the closes tower was none other then the sly slime Slytherin tower.

Ginny Weasley gathered her courage that her house was so famous for before she knocked on the painting that served as the door to the tower.

Draco expected one of his former flunkies. (Their actually singing)

(Draco)

What'd you forget?

But instead found a beautiful red haired goddess in front of him that he couldn't quite place.

(Ginny)

Got a light?

Ginny couldn't believe that the bad boy of her virginal dreams was standing their in front of her looking at her like some sexy little treat that he had never seen before. And suddenly Ginny was feeling very playful.

(Draco)

I know you? -- You're --

You're shivering

(Ginny)

It's nothing

They turned off the heat

And I'm just a little

Weak on my feet

Would you light my candle?

What are you staring at?

(Draco)

Nothing

Your hair in the moonlight

You look familiar

Can you make it?

(Ginny)

Just haven't eaten much today

At least the room stopped spinning.

Anyway. What?

(Draco)

Nothing

Your smile reminded me of –

Ginny just smiled and rolled her eyes good naturally at his mention of his past.

(Ginny)

I always remind people of - who is she?

(Draco)

She died. Her name was April

Draco said think on his old childhood sweetheart

(Ginny)

It's out again

Sorry about your friend

Would you light my candle?

(Draco)

Well -

(Ginny)

Yeah. Ow!

Draco gently took the red haired girls hand in his to give it a concerned look over.

(Draco)

Oh, the wax - it's

Ginny playfully pulled Draco's hand toward the valley between her breasts

(Ginny)

Dripping! I like it - between my --

(Draco)

Fingers. I figured...

Oh, well. Goodnight.

Draco snatched his hand back nervously using it to ruffle his pale blonde hair in the back.

(Ginny exits; then knocks again)

(Draco)

It blew out again?

(Ginny)

No - I think that I dropped my stash

Ginny said referring to a potion used to give you a temporary power boost and was considered extremely dangerous if used to often

(Draco)

I know I've seen you out and about

When I used to go out

Your candle's out

(Ginny)

I'm illin' -

I had it when I walked in the door

It was pure -

Is it on the floor?

(Draco)

The floor?

(Ginny)

They say that I have the best ass in the 4 towers

Is it true?

(Draco)

What?

(Ginny)

you're staring again.

(Draco)

Oh no.

I mean you do -- have a nice --

I mean -- You look familiar

(Ginny)

Like your dead girlfriend?

(Draco)

Only when you smile.

But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else --

(Ginny)

Do you go to the cat scratch club

That's where I work - I dance - help me look

Ginny had never complete striped but she had gotten pretty close

(Draco)

Yes!

They used to tie you up

(Ginny)

It's a living

(Draco)

I didn't recognize you

Without the handcuffs

(Ginny)

We could light the candle

Oh won't you light the candle

(Draco)

Why don't you forget that stuff

You look like you're fifteen

(Ginny)

I'm sixteen - but I'm old for my age

I'm just born to be bad

(Draco)

I once was born to be bad

I used to shiver like that

(Ginny)

I have no heat - I told you

(Draco)

I used to sweat

(Ginny)

I got a cold

(Draco)

Uh huh

I used to be a junkie

(Ginny)

But now and then I like to --

(Draco)

Uh huh

(Ginny)

Feel good

(Draco)

Oh here it---

(Ginny)

What's that?

(Draco)

Candy bar wrapper

Draco lied slyly placing the potion filled bag in his back pocket.

(Ginny)

We could light the candle

Oh what'd you do with my candle?

(Draco)

That was my last match

Draco couldn't hide his shock as the girl climbed on his lap on the sofa in the Slytherin common room (which just happened to be empty)

(Ginny)

Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon

(Draco)

Maybe it's not the moon at all

I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street

Ginny was delightfully surprised by the muggle reference.

(Ginny)

Bah humbug ... Bah humbug

(Draco)

Cold hands

(Ginny)

Yours too.

Big. Like my father's

You wanna dance?

Ginny tugged at his hand playfully pulling him into the middle of the common room.

(Draco)

With you?

Draco looked none to excited at the thought of dancing even if it was with such a sexy partner.

(Ginny)

No - with my father

(Draco)

I'm Draco

(Ginny)

They call me

They call me Ginny

Ginny announced to a very shocked Draco as she grabbed the potion baggy from Draco's back pocket and danced sassily out of the room. Leaving a very confused and interested Draco to stare at her ass in her wake.


	2. Goodbye Love

Goodbye Love

It really was a beautiful fall day a light breeze carried the scent of autumn in the air, it was much too beautiful for something as somber as a funeral. None the less that what they were here for Neville Longbottoms funeral. Ron couldn't believe that Neville was really dead how could he be gone. How could this family be falling apart how could they allow it to fall apart. As they began to leave the cemetery leaving Colin to have one more moment alone with his lover. Ron watched as Ginny approached Draco with Snape not far behind her.

Ginny

It's true you sold your guitar and bought a car?

Draco

It's true - I'm leaving now for Santa Fe

It's true you're with this yuppie scum?

Snape

You said you'd never speak to him again

Ginny

Not now

Ron watched as Cho stepped into the argument.

Cho

Who said that you have any say in who she says things to at all?

Draco

Yeah!

Pansy

Who said that you should stick your nose in other people's...

Cho

Who said I was talking to you?

Pansy

We used to have this fight each night

She'd never admit I existed

Ron

Calm down

Everyone please

Ron finally stepped in between the sparing group.

Ginny

He was the same way - he was always

"run away - hit the road don't commit" you're full of shit!

Snape

Ginny

Pansy

She's in denial

Ginny

He's in denial

Pansy

Didn't give an inch when I gave a mile

Ron

Guys, come on

Ginny

I gave a mile

Draco

Gave a mile to who?

Ron & Snape

Come on guys chill!

Ginny & Pansy

I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Neville had,

someone to live for - unafraid to say I love you

Draco

All your words are nice Ginny but love's not a three-way street

you'll never share real love until you love yourself - I

should know.

Colin

You all said you'd be cool today so please for my sake...

I can't believe he's gone

I can't believe you're going

I can't believe this family must die

Neville helped us believe in love

I can't believe you disagree

ALL

I can't believe this is good-bye

( Back at the flat that Ron and Draco share)

Ron

I hear there are great restaurants out west

Draco

Some of the best, how could she?

Ron

How could you let her go?

Ron couldn't believe his friend was really running leaving Ginny to face it alone.

Draco

You just don't know ... how could we lose Ginny?

Ron

Maybe you'll see why when you stop escaping your pain at least now if you try

Neville's death won't be in vain

Draco's eyes were filled with sorrowful determination at that though. Ron saw it all clearly.

Draco

His death is in vain

Ron

Are you insane? There's so much to care about there's me there's Ginny-

Draco

Ginny's got her baggage too

Ron

So do you

Draco

Who are you to tell me what I know.

What to do

Ron

A friend

Draco

But who Ron are you?

"Ron has got his work" they say

"Ron lives for his work" and

"Ron's in love with his work"

Ron hides in his work

Anger and pained filled Draco's voice and fueled his words.

Ron

From what?

Draco

From facing your failure,

Facing your loneliness, facing the fact you live a lie

Yes, you live a lie tell you why you're always preaching not to be numb

When that's how you thrive you pretend to create and observe

When you really detach from feeling alive

Ron

Perhaps it's because I'm the one of us to survive

Draco

Poor baby

Ron

Ginny still loves you

Are you really jealous or afraid that Ginny's weak?

Draco

Ginny did look pale

Draco

Ginny's gotten thin

Ginny's running out of time

And you're running out the door-

Draco

No more! I've gotta go

Ron

Hey for someone who's always been let down who's heading out of town?

Draco

For someone who longs for a community of his own,

Who's with his camera, alone?

I'll call, I hate the fall

You heard?

Ginny stood outside the door looking pale and weak leaning against the wall to weak to really stand on her own.

Ginny

Every word

You don't want baggage without lifetime guarantees

You don't want to watch me die?

I just came to say goodbye love goodbye love came to say goodbye love,

Goodbye

Ginny

Just came to say

Goodbye love

Goodbye love

Goodbye love

Goodbye

Ginny followed Draco to the stairwell making sure that her words followed him too and ensure that they always would no amount of magic would erase them.

Draco

Glory

One blaze of

Glory

I have to find

Draco sang attempting to drowned her out.

Ginny

Please don't touch me understand

I'm scared I need to go away

Ron

I know a place, a clinic

Snape

A rehab?

Ginny

Maybe could you?

Snape

I'll pay

Ginny

Goodbye love,

goodbye love came to say goodbye love goodbye

just came to say goodbye love goodbye love goodbye love

Hello disease.

She sang out as a tear slid down her face as she watched Draco drive off in a muggle car. Leaving her to face her disease alone.


	3. Seasons Of Love

SEASONS OF

LOVE

All around there was destruction, dead bodies were scattered over the ground. The smell of death and magic filled the air with a fowl stench that would stay with those who took it in for the rest of their lives. The ruins of what use to be Hogsmead lay across the landscape. The air was clouded with smoke of all different colors from spells long since cast and potions long since failed. Deatheaters and students bodies laid everywhere no one immune to the destruction of the final battle between the Dark Lord and the Order of the Phoenix. In the middle of the scene stood a boy or more appropriately a man he stood over the body of what was once the most feared wizard in the world. This one man had once held so much power that people feared his very name. But now the Dark Lord was no more then one more dead body in a battlefield filled with so many. Looking out into the face's of his follow survives those who had fought by his side, some who didn't seem old enough hold a wand let alone fight in a war. And as Harry looked out onto these faces he could only say one thing. "Its over we've won" the history would later read how amazing it was that such a rag tag army had done just that, gone up against the Great Dark Lord and won. "But at what coast?" a girl's voice cried out. Looking out Harry saw that it was Ginny and she was crying over George's body Draco stood behind her his hand on her shoulder. A hush went out over the crowed at her question. It was broken by one voice singing, which soon became many until the whole of the survivors where singing had Harry let the song, wash over him.

ALL

Five hundred twenty-five thousand

Six hundred minutes,

Five hundred twenty-five thousand

Moments so dear.

Five hundred twenty-five thousand

Six hundred minutes

How do you measure, measure a year?

In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights

In cups of coffee

In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.

In five hundred twenty-five thousand

Six hundred minutes

How do you measure

A year in the life?

How about love?

How about love?

How about love? Measure in love

Seasons of love. Seasons of love

All the survivors began to walk toward Harry and the center. Those who couldn't walk on there own the was who could helped them to the canter. It was then that all fell silent as one voice sang out. Hermione who had Ron leaning on her sang heart out on aware it was her voice alone that held them mesmerized.

Hermione

Five hundred twenty-five thousand

Six hundred minutes!

Five hundred twenty-five thousand

Journeys to plan.

Five hundred twenty-five thousand

Six hundred minutes

How do you measure the life

Of a woman or a man?

Harry took a deep breath and sang guiding all of them to him threw the ruble and the smoke to where he stood waiting for them.

Harry

In truths that she learned,

Or in times that he cried.

In bridges he burned,

Or the way that she died.

ALL

It's time now to sing out,

Tho' the story never ends

Let's celebrate

Remember a year in the life of friends

Remember the love!

Remember the love!

Seasons of love!

Once again Hermione's voice rose above them to assure them and take their minds from the death of the battlefield to the hope of the future and life.

Hermione

Oh you got to got to Remember the love! remember the love,

You Measure in love know that love is a gift from up above Seasons of love.

Share love, give love spread love Measure measure you life in love.

And as they all finally made it to the canter all fell quiet, taking in this moment. Soon they would all be haled as heroes their grandchildren would brag of their grandparents fighting in this battle. The history books would call this an epic battle poets would write sonnets that would make you fall to your knees and weep. But at that moment none of that mattered the future the past. For in that moment they got their first feel of real freedom of peace as they took in all that it took to get them their all it had coast. For this moment it all came to rest in the present the future and the past sat in this moment. The rag tag army had won not only the battle but they also had won hope.


	4. TAKE ME OR LEAVE!

TAKE ME OR LEAVE ME!

Cho really couldn't believe what she was seeing her girlfriend Pansy Perkson was flirting with another girl. She always did that she was a constant flirt and she knew it drove her crazy. Cho and Pansy had just decided the other day to go steady. And now in the middle of dinner she was flirting with a Hufflepuff. Cho couldn't take it a second longer she was going to go crazy. It was the sympathetic glance from Pansy's ex Ron that was the final straw. Cho stormed over there her anger evident for all to see. Unaware of her angry lover Pansy continued to flirt enjoying the fact that the other girl seemed so willing to play along. She was having a great time of it until she felt a hand wrap around her upper arm like a steel band. Jerking her around to face her angry girlfriend Cho. "Can I talk to you for a minute over here please?" Cho asked in a strained voice "What do you think your doing?" Pansy broke Cho's grip and rolled her eyes. "Not this again pookie" Pansy said. Cho just threw her hand up and walked away. She was flowed by Pansy who called out (really mean it as she sang out).

Pansy

Every single day, I walk down the street

I hear people say, "Baby's so sweet"

Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me,

Boys - girls, I can't help it baby

So be kind, and don't lose your mind

Just remember that I'm your baby

Take me for what I am

Who I was meant to be

And if you give a damn

Take me baby or leave me

Take me baby or leave me

A hippogriff in a cage can never see the sun

This diva needs her stage,

Baby - let's have fun!

You are the one I choose

Folks would kill to fill your shoes

You love the wandight too, now baby

So be mine but don't waste my time

Cryin' - "O' Slytherinbear - are you still my my my baby?"

By this time the whole Great Hall was watching with increased interest. Everyone already knew that Cho and Pansy were together but they never seen them fight not in such a public place. And all were interested to see what would happen.

Cho

Don't. You. Dare.

Cho said angry at how Pansy was placing it all and her like she herself wasn't to blame that it was totally one sided.

Pansy

Take me for what I am

Who I was meant to be

And if you give a damn

Take me baby or leave me

No way - can I be what I'm not

But hey - don't you want your girl hot!

Don't fight - don't lose your head

'Cause every night - who's in your bed?

Who, who's in your bed, baby?

Kiss, Pookie.

Cho

It won't work.

I look before I leap

I love scrolls and discipline

I make lists in my sleep

Baby what's my sin?

Never quit - I follow through

I hate mess - but I love you

What to do with my impromptu baby

So be wise 'cause this girl satisfies

You've got a prize, but don't compromise

You're one lucky baby

Take me for what I am

Pansy

A control freak

Cho

Who I was meant to be

Pansy

A snob - yet over-attentive

Cho

And if you give a damn

Pansy

A lovable, droll geek

Cho

Take me baby or leave me

Pansy

And anal retentive

BOTH

That's it!

Cho

The wand that breaks my back

BOTH

I quit

Cho

Unless you take it back

BOTH

Women

Pansy

What is it about them?

BOTH

Can't live with them or without them!

Take me for what I am

Who I was meant to be

And if you give a damn

Take me baby or leave me

Take me baby

Or leave me

Guess I'm leavin'

I'm GONE!

And with that they both stormed off out of the Great Hall. Leaving everyone else in shock and very confused. "Maybe now you two can get back together" Tralney said into an otherwise quiet Great Hall, directing her statement at Ron. Who just stared at her in amazement of how utterly clueless she was. As the rest of the Hall broke out in to laughter at the statement.


End file.
